Dean's Trail
by dnr928
Summary: I take a journey of Hoenn! Chapter 1 up!
1. To Rustboro We Go!

Disclaimer: OK! I do not own Pokemon, The Pokemon I catch, or nothing of da sort!  
  
Dean's Trail Chapter 1 (Made 7/24/03) (If you have not figured it out already from previous fics of mine, I am Dean.  
  
LITTLEROOTTOWN  
  
Dean: What is this?  
  
Brian: Tommorow, 10 each of Pokemon go on sale by Old man Birch!  
  
Eric: Be there at 9 sharp! That sale is free.  
  
(9:00 the following morining)  
  
The three boys are heading to route 101. They see Birch being chased around.  
  
Birch: You! With the brown hair! Grab a Pokeball in my backpack!  
  
Dean studies the three.  
  
Dean: The second one!  
  
Birch: That is Torchic!  
  
Dean: Torchic, Get him! Use! Erm?  
  
Birch: Growl or Scratch?  
  
Dean: Scratch!  
  
Poocheyena calms down.  
  
TORCHIC (LV. 5)  
VS. POOCHEYENA (LV. 2)  
  
Pooch used Growl.  
  
Torchic used scratch.  
  
Poccheyena used Tackle.  
  
Torchic used yet again scratch.  
  
Poocheyena fainted!  
  
Dean: Eric, Brian, you two get Birch to the lab.  
  
Eric: Okay.  
  
Brian: -snort- here you go, old man Birch!  
  
Birch: Thanks Ebir and Rycan.  
  
Eric and Brian exchange freaked out looks.  
  
Birch: Ah Dean! I have this hat to give you!  
  
[Dean got the RED HAT!]  
  
Have the Torchic too!  
  
[Dean got TORCHIC!]  
  
You next, Berin. Choose Treecko or Mudkip.  
  
Brian: Mudkip.  
  
Eric: Treecko!  
  
Who's that Pokemon?  
  
It's Torchic!  
  
Eric: Let us run really fast!  
  
They did with facing seven Pokemon.  
  
The next route, the faced May.  
  
May: Okay so it is three-on-three!  
  
Dean: Torchic, go!  
  
May: Mudkip, go!  
  
Torchic used Scratch!  
  
Mudkip used (Something)  
  
Level 5 Mudkip  
VS. Level 8 Torchic  
  
Torchic used Scratch!  
  
(This went on 3 more times)  
  
Torchic, Growl!  
  
Mudkip: ah.  
  
Mudkip fainted!  
  
Torchic grew to Level 9!  
  
May: Mudkip! No! Well, go Taillow! Peck.  
  
Torchic falls over, but gets up. Scratch!  
  
Focus Energy!  
  
Torchic: Torc!  
  
Taillow, at a tender. LEVEL 4!  
  
Fainted.  
  
Torchic goes to level 10!  
  
Go, shroomish!  
  
Torchic used Ember.  
  
Shroomish, at a level 5, fainted.  
  
Dean: Yah!  
  
Birch: Dean! And those other people. Anyway, Dean! What a victory! You beat my kid's three pokemon with one!  
  
Eric: My Treecko's Level 6. Brian: Muddy is Level 7!  
  
Birch: OK! Anyways! Have this Pokedex, everyone!  
  
Have 5 Pokeballs each also!  
  
The adventures continue on. (Shows Dean pumping his fist with glee when he caught a Zigzagoon and Eric attempting to catch a Wurmple and Shroomish, successful in only the Shroomish. It shows Brian trying to catch Slakoth.)  
  
In Rustboro, here were the rosters.  
  
Dean  
  
Torchic (Level 14)  
  
Beautifly (Level 10)  
  
Poocheyena (Level 10)  
  
Magikarp (Level 6)  
  
Dustox (Level 10)  
  
Eric  
  
Shroomish (Level 9)  
  
Treecko (Level 11)  
  
Surskit (Level 10)  
  
Makuhita (Level 12)  
  
Brian  
  
Muddy the Mudkip (Level 12)  
  
Zigzagoon (Level 10)  
  
Slakoth (Level 8)  
  
Zubat (Level 9)  
  
Next up, Roxanne!  
  
Roxxane: Welcome to Rustboro.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	2. Head Rock, Young Dean!

Disclaimer: If I owned Combusken, would I be standing here? No. I'd be Shigeru Miyamoto or one of those people at Nintendo… I don't own Shigeru Miyamoto either! ------------------------------------------------  
  
Roxanne: Who dares go first?  
  
Brian: Hold me down!  
  
Eric: I call second. And Dean  
  
Dean: Calls last.  
  
Roxxy: Go in the other room, I don't want you to know what Pokemon I use.  
  
Roxxy: Go, Geodude!  
  
Brian: Geodude? Go, Muddy! Water Gun!  
  
Woah Nelly! Geodude got squirted into the next century!  
  
Roxxy: Nosepass! Go!  
  
Nosepass, at Level 15 VS. Mudkip, at Level 15!  
  
Water Gun! Rock Tomb!  
  
Whoa, Nelly! Mudkip and Nosepass are barely breathing with that! They both use Super Potion!  
  
Mudkip! Water Gun! Nosepass! Rock Tomb!  
  
Nosepass is KO'd! Brian wins!  
  
Brian: Huh? My Muddy is evolving!  
  
Marshtomp!  
  
Eric: Me Next!  
  
Treecko, Um… Tackle?  
  
(Ok, later…)  
  
Eric: Surskit, you are my second hope! Bubble!  
  
Surskit: Sursk!  
  
Geodude falls over.  
  
Roxxy: Nosepass! Go!  
  
Bubble again!  
  
Rock Tomb!  
  
Yowsa! Nosepass is still standing, but his friend…  
  
Eric: Shroomish! Go! Drain 'em!  
  
Too bad! Only hope now's Makuhita!  
  
Eric: Makit! Go!  
  
Makit: Mak! Hit!  
  
Arm Thrust!  
  
Nosepass: Nos… (Faints)  
  
Eric: Booyah!  
  
Dean: Go, Torchic! Focus Energy!  
  
Torchic: TORC!  
  
Geodude's in the yellow!  
  
TORC! DUDE! Geodude's out!  
  
Torchic is Level 15!  
  
Roxxy: Nosepass! Go!  
  
Dean: Double Kick? Okaly Dokaly!  
  
Nosepass is out!  
  
Huh? Torchic is evolving into a Combusken!  
  
Gym day for everyone today!  
  
Huh? DEVON'S calling for help! So's Mr. Briney! 


	3. Team Bickford

Pokemon Catchings:  
  
Dean: A Level 8 Nicada!  
  
Brian: A Level 7 Whismur!  
  
Eric: (He beat a random trainer and got a Level 10 Electrike)  
  
(Granite Cave or whatever it is called)  
  
They saw three evil people holding up a Wingull. They saw intruders.  
  
EP1: Allow us to introduce ourselves!  
  
Dean: No.  
  
EP2: Okay!  
  
EP3: Let us begin!  
  
EP1: Mike!  
  
EP2: Katie!  
  
EP3: Aaron!  
  
M, K&A: Together, we are TEAM BICKFORD!  
  
Mike: A 3-on-3 battle it is!  
  
(With that, they release a Zubat, a Poocheyena and an Aron.)  
  
Dean: Go! Combusken!  
  
Brian: Marshtomp, I choose you!  
  
Eric: Show them what you are made of, Makuhita!  
  
Turn Order: Combusken, Marshtomp, Poocheyena, Zubat, Makuhita, Aron,  
  
Combusken used Double Kick on Poocheyena!  
  
Pooch fainted!  
  
Combusken is loafing around.  
  
Marshtomp is loafing around!  
  
She used Water Gun on Combusken! Combusken fainted!  
  
Marshtomp was hit with recoil!  
  
Zubat uses SuperSonic!  
  
Marshtomp is confused!  
  
Makuhita uses Double Kick!  
  
Aron fainted!  
  
Marshtomp is confused! It hurt itself in its confusion!  
  
Marshtomp fainted!  
  
Makuhita, Rock Tomb!  
  
Zubat fainted!  
  
Mr. Briney: Oh thank you! You saved my Pookey! I will give you this hat!  
  
(ERIC got the BLACK HAT)  
  
Mr. Briney: Come on my boat to Dewford!  
  
DEVON: Oh, thank you! Deliver this letter to Steven next. 


End file.
